


Loyalties lie in bed

by Lethally



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post 1.17 spoilers, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 14:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1390801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lethally/pseuds/Lethally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post 1.17 fic, what could happen between Tom and Elizabeth after she comes back from Reddington's place</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loyalties lie in bed

**Author's Note:**

> Keen2 fic (that's how I call this ship) because no one else but me ships them and it has SO MUCH POTENTIAL.

Tom Keen is defined by four facts, he is a teacher, wears glasses, has a dog and loves his wife.

Thomas Sage hates children, has no eyesight issues, turned dogs into killing machines, and has killed in cold blood; to put it simply he is everything that Elizabeth Keen loathes.

And yet Tom Keen and Thomas Sage have one thing in common, they are both in love with Elizabeth Keen.

Tom Keen sleeps with his wife in their bedroom, in their townhouse while Thomas Sage wants to fuck her against a door, rough and animalistic with someone else's blood on their hands.

It can't be held against him if blood has always been a turn on for him, which is part of the reason why having sex with Liz after he had killed Jolene had been the best he had in a long time. 

But now that his safe house has been found, by Elizabeth of all people, Thomas should have skipped town and America, he should have gone back to report to Berlin but he didn't care about Berlin, he never had, it was just a job in the end, and he had fooled them too when they had picked him for his "loyalty".  
– – 

When Liz came back home after going out - probably to share what she had found with Reddington - she seemed surprised to see him home, which was enough for him to know he had been made. Still he stayed on his side of the bed, a book in his hand and waited while Liz prepared for bed. 

As she went to lie down on the bed, dressed in a long old t-shirt that she had since her college years, a pair of panties and nothing else, he went with his instinct.

He dropped the book and pulled her on the bed by her hips, lying her down on her back and kissing her neck.

She tried to resist a little, told him she was tired and had to wake up early but he knew her body too well, that spot where her neck met her collarbone was too sensitive for her to resist.

He slipped his hands beneath her t-shirt, pinching her nipples and mouthing at her breasts through the tee before going lower, using his teeth to drag her black laced panty all the way down to her feet. Her hands latched onto his hair, pulling strongly, painfully, and he loved it.

Tom was past wondering how he got made, all he cared about was the beautiful, kind – too kind, too fucking kind but that was also why he loved her – woman lying in front of him that he wanted to mark as his and his only. His own throbbing erection was forgotten for the moment, focused on pleasuring Liz for the last night. He had committed the worst sin in his job, falling for his charge so nothing worse could happen to him anymore.

He bit her inner thighs, sucking purple marks of ownership on Liz's pale skin, his hands still playing with her breasts as her loud breaths echoed in the bedroom.

But it wasn't enough, never never enough, he had to make her come undone in the most delicious way. He pulled her legs over his shoulders, revealing Liz's wet cunt. He didn't have to wait long for her to beg as he breathed over her clit and hot lips; when the wanted words tumbled out of her mouth "please, please, Tom" his tongue lapped and played with her clitoris.

Licking, pressing, pulling, sucking on it until Liz wasn't moaning but screaming the most desperate and filthiest pleas, her fingers tightened on his hair and her legs trembled around his neck, signs he knew too well. He gently bit her clit and roughly fucked her with two fingers as she came around them, her back arching in pleasure, his thumb pressed over her swollen clit as he kept a rough rhythm with his fingers inside her.

He did not wait for her orgasm to pass but renewed his assault right away, intent on enjoying his last night with Elizabeth while he still could.

He kissed a spot on her hips before biting it hard, close to breaking the skin, sure that it would leave its mark for days to come.

He looked up, right into her eyes as she was catching her breath and untangling her hand from his hair, told her "I love you" as sincerely as a man like him could, before going down on her again.

He'd keep it up for as long as she wanted, until she told him to fuck off or passed out, until morning came and Reddington moved to kill him.

Yet in the morning as light coming from the window woke Thomas up he found out that Reddington wasn't waiting for him with a gun in his hand. No, Elizabeth Keen was sitting at the bedside, suited up in her trademark FBI clothes, and a gun resting casually on her knee. 

As he went to lean on the headboard he realized that his hands were handcuffed together and not to the headboard. He got angry at Elizabeth's carelessness, was that how she dealt with all her prisoners? He knew six different ways of killing her and getting out of there with the cuffs on and half asleep. He assumed – hoped – that this lack of security was for him, because she still cared for him. Still if he ever got the chance – one could keep on dreaming – he’d train her himself, make sure that she was always safe, would never be caught unaware like in the safe house.

The rustling from the bed directed her eyes on him, her hand tightening on the weapon, and another surprise coming out of her lips.

"Is there anything of Tom Keen in you?" Her voice shook on his other name, the one who was fake, so fake, except for the one thing that linked Tom and Thomas.

He decided to go for honesty, after all people always said it paid off. "I love you, as Tom Keen and as me, there is no identities I could put on where I wouldn't feel something for you, Liz."

She lowered her face, the gun still pointed at him, but somehow he felt like he'd answered right, like maybe, maybe it wouldn't be so bad, she hadn't called the FBI yet.

She looked up, and leaned more comfortably in her chair, her face closed off but her eyes betrayed her when one knew what to look for; she was guarded and angry but he also read some hopefulness? in the arch of her eyebrow. It was probably wishful thinking, he knew, that made him assume that, nevertheless he needed something to hang on to. 

"Then you are going to give me everything you can on your employer, your orders, yourself and on Jolene Parker's death. And after that I'll decide what to do with you."


End file.
